<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skye High News Network by TOGDoesStuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162695">Skye High News Network</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOGDoesStuff/pseuds/TOGDoesStuff'>TOGDoesStuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zootopia (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOGDoesStuff/pseuds/TOGDoesStuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N:<br/>Hey everyone, I know it's been a long wait, but rather than simply post a lame "Here's what's up." update like I have previously, I wanted to at least make these updates entertaining if I can, so I've converted it into a bit of a side story.</p>
<p>Welcome to the Skye High News Network, where you'll find updates relating to stories and whatnot in a short story/ interview fashion, as well as choice comments and questions relating to a given story/chapter, which will again be in skit fashion (thinking a fan-mail opening kinda thing, leave your thoughts on that.) so at the very least, if I can't update the stories directly, I can provide some entertainment in the interim.</p>
<p>Enough blathering, hope you guys and gals enjoy.<br/>(\_(\<br/>(^,^)<br/>Sincerely,<br/>TOG</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Skye High News Network</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>(This Update coincides with the span of time between the release of  Chapters 6 and 7 for Agent Wilde 2: M.o.o.M.)</em> </strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>A white vixen sat behind a large desk next to a striped bunny, both holding papers, watching as the cameras focused in and the lights went red, they were live.</p>
<p>"Good evening, I'm Skye Winter-" she said with a very serious expression as the buck next to her mirrored the expression.</p>
<p>"And I'm Jack Savage." He said with equivalent professionalism.</p>
<p>"This, is Skye High News, and tonight we're bringing you the truth on FanFiction author TOGDoesStuff, Also known as 'Frank' to some."<br/>As she said this, the greenscreen behind her, having displayed a simple shot of the city skylines generated a very unflattering picture of a black wolf with green eyes, showing signs of graying throughout his coat, it looked like the picture was taken as he was winding up for a sneeze.</p>
<p>"We managed to locate this AWOL mammal and our investigative team- Hopps and Wilde, tracked him down to his apartment and successfully interviewed the wolf, here's the footage." Jack stated as both he and Skye turned toward the greenscreen for dramatic effect.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The screen faded out, coming back in to show the black tipped ears of a bunny turning to the camera, a microphone in her paw.</p>
<p>"We're about to see if our information was correct, just another flight." She said as they climbed a concrete stairwell.</p>
<p>"Think we'll get any answers if he's in there, Fluff?" The red fox holding the camera asked as they hit the landing they sought.</p>
<p>"I hope so, Skye and Jack have been sitting in that car for <em>months</em>."</p>
<p>"And he left us standing outside some club door." The fox remarked, "My legs are getting tired down there." He mumbled, adding under his breath- <em>"And I want to find the bastard that killed mom…"</em></p>
<p>"…What did you just say?" The bunny asked, stopping at the door, she genuinely missed the statement, too focused on interviewing their mammal.</p>
<p>"Oh, uh. Nothing, I'm sure you'll find out eventually." He replied with a nervous chuckle, ears going flat.</p>
<p>She gave him a raised brow and knowing eye, "You're lucky I love you… I'll let it rest." She said as the fox let out a light sigh of relief. "For now."</p>
<p>They adjusted their apparel, basic slacks and button-down shirts, the fox sporting a Pawaiian tie as well, before the bunny rapidly rapped her knuckles on the door.</p>
<p>"S-H-N! OPEN UP!" She hollered at the door. The camera jostled, peaking the microphone while the fox saved the equipment from a fall.</p>
<p>"Geez! Fluff… we're not cops in this one."</p>
<p>"Sorry… habit." she replied somewhat bashfully, clearing her throat, she knocked more gently, "Mr. Stuff? We're with Skye High News, we'd like to speak with you, if you have a moment."</p>
<p>
  <em>Nothing.</em>
</p>
<p>"Mr. Stuff?" she called once again.</p>
<p>"Hey, uh… TOG?" the fox tried, "We're just looking to get some information on the stories, find out if you're still working on them... we won't record anything without approval, Scouts Honor."</p>
<p>This seemed to be the magic statement, and they heard the deadbolt sliding in the door, which opened to reveal a shabby black wolf in scrubs, badge hanging from the pocket, a coffee mug releasing swirls of vapor in his paw, he wasn't much taller than the fox himself.</p>
<p>"Come on in." He said, pulling the door open to allow entry.</p>
<p>The camera panned around a bit, the place was fairly well-kept, a bin by the kitchenette was full to the brim with spent cans of energy drink, the predominant smell of the small apartment was coffee, which the fox found pleasant.</p>
<p>"Alright, take a seat." The wolf said, motioning to a small sofa as he drained his mug, pulling out two clean ones and filling the lot with fresh coffee. "Sugar? Milk?"</p>
<p>"Please." The doe replied.</p>
<p>"Black." The fox said.</p>
<p>"It was rhetorical." The wolf said with a chuckle.<br/>"I know you appreciate a good cup without the distractions, Wilde. Every bit as much as Hopps taking two and two." He added, handing them the mugs. One a touch smaller than his own to the fox, an even smaller mug for the doe. They were both slightly creeped out, as well as mildly impressed… it was as if he'd been expecting <em>them</em>, specifically.</p>
<p>"You can put the microphone and camera there." He said, pointing at a small stand on the table in the center of the modest den. Taking a seat in a straight-backed leather chair across from them, he sipped at his coffee, watching the two with tired, expectant eyes.</p>
<p>The doe and todd exchanged a glance before placing the items in the designated spot, they weren't <em>uneasy</em>, so much as they were worried they might not get accurate answers, given he seemed to be more than prepared for their arrival, this <em>precise</em> scenario.</p>
<p>"I won't lie. But I may not answer certain questions." The wolf said. Again, seemingly knowing precisely what they were thinking at that exact moment.</p>
<p>"Fair enough." The fox said, sipping at his coffee, it was good, nice and strong.</p>
<p>"Mr. Stuff-" the doe began, getting a raised paw from the wolf.</p>
<p>"TOG is fine. Or Frank, I suppose." He said with a tired, but mischievous grin.</p>
<p>They couldn't help but feel they'd met the wolf before, but they couldn't recall why or where it may have been.</p>
<p>"Of course." The doe said, starting once more, "Tog; we wanted to know if you still have plans to continue any of your stories at this point."</p>
<p>The wolf's eyes went to the floor in shame as he replied, ears drawing back slightly. "Yes, I do."</p>
<p>"Why haven't you made a statement regarding your continued intent?"</p>
<p>"Writer's block, work, life in general…" he began, eyes shifting to a bit of a blue tone- an oddity, but not as uncommon as most may think. "and I've honestly just let myself get extremely sidetracked due to lack of time, stress and everything that comes with it."</p>
<p>"And…?" the fox probed, he could tell the wolf had more to say on the matter.</p>
<p>"And my stress relievers at the end of the day are very time consuming, so on top of decompressing, my other hobbies tend to take a lot of time, which just makes setting aside the time to write, draw and anything else that requires careful thought, that much more difficult. Much less getting into the right mindset to write."</p>
<p>"I see." The bunny replied, jotting down some shorthand on a notepad. "And what about your editing?"</p>
<p>"Same problem, different angle." He began, paw absentmindedly scratching behind an ear, "While I absolutely <em>adore</em> the stories I've done editing on, I was getting to a point where I was just getting more frustrated and angry than enjoying it, not at the stories themselves- or the writers, for that matter, so much as my inability to get into it like I had before. Started taking out that frustration on people that absolutely didn't deserve the vitriol."</p>
<p>"Would you ever resume the editing positions?"</p>
<p>"If I felt like I was in a good place and could plan out enough time to do so? Absolutely, one hundred percent."</p>
<p>"So you're still working on the series, any timeframe for when the next installment can be expected on that, or any of the shorts?"</p>
<p>"Negative, I don't want to rush any of it, and I can only apologize for the lack of updates and activity… they're coming, though when and which ones first I can't confidently say at this point." shifting to scratch at his chin, he added, "I've kind of been collaborating with several others on a nearly 100% improvisational piece involving original characters as well, but I'm still compiling all that and working it into a more flowing, single body... so that might be starting to show soon."</p>
<p>The wolf let out a yawn before glaring at his mug, standing and heading back to the counter. "Top-off?"</p>
<p>"I'm good." The bunny replied.</p>
<p>"Please." The fox said with a worried glance between the pair as he stepped over to the counter to hold the empty mug out, the wolf pouring out a fresh stream of bean-y goodness.</p>
<p>"I'm fine, for the record." He said with another grin, the fox paused mid-sit at the statement. "Just tired, I'm always tired."</p>
<p>"I think we've got all the answers we need." The fox said as he flicked a switch on the camera, killing the feed. "But now I want to know something else…"</p>
<p>"Hm?" the wolf vocalized with a slow blink.</p>
<p>"When do I get my follow-up for Naughty Bits?!"</p>
<p>"<em>NICK!" </em>the doe squeaked out with a shocked look on her face, one that melted into embarrassment.</p>
<p>The wolf let out a cackle, setting his mug aside so as not to spill it.</p>
<p>"I mean it! You've been knot-blocking me for a long time now!" the fox accused, "Do you have any idea how much it sucks to have blue balls for a <em>YEAR</em>?!"</p>
<p>The wolf went from cackling to literally sliding out of his chair, gasping for breath between bursts of laughter. The doe just pulled her ears over her face, her blush now strong enough to put the sun to shame.</p>
<p>Nick realized why the wolf was in hysterics as he caught a red light out of the corner of his eye.</p>
<p>He'd hit the wrong switch, the camera was still on. Given the mammal in charge of footage was Wolfard, who had actually set things up for a live feed to the station itself, thankfully not being broadcast to actual viewers yet, Jack and Skye got to see and hear it. <em>ALL</em> of it.</p>
<p>"Oh…" the fox puffed out.</p>
<p>Judy just pulled her ears down further, crossing them over her face after peeking out to see what had Nick's attention.</p>
<p>"That was a real <em>SLICK</em> move, Wilde." The wolf gasped out, now in tears, "You really <em>HOPPED</em> into that one!"</p>
<p>Nick just glared emotionlessly at the wolf, Judy having released her ears, which now lazily hung down the sides of her head, they were both mortified.</p>
<p>A little while and some polite conversation after the wolf managed to regain composure, the pair took their leave, pausing briefly at the door as the wolf called out. "Hey, Wilde."</p>
<p>Turning, Nick was taken aback with an almost deadly glare from the slightly larger mammal, his lips were drawn back into a half snarl.</p>
<p><em>"</em> <em>Soon."</em></p>
<p>The fox gave a nod of understanding, knowing the intent of the otherwise vague statement, before closing the door and heading downstairs with his bunny.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Some hours after the interview had taken place, back at the station, the screen faded out after the fox had said <em>'But now I want to know something else' </em>and returned to the effective mugshot of the wolf in question.</p>
<p>"And there you have it folks." The vixen said, turning back to the cameras.</p>
<p>"Will we ever get out of that car?!" Jack asked in overly dramatic fashion.</p>
<p>"Will Wilde ever get to <em>TIE </em>up his loose ends?!" Skye asked, equally dramatic as the buck lost all semblance of professionalism, falling out of his chair with a <strong><em>'fwap'</em> </strong>as he hit the ground laughing.</p>
<p>Skye managed to maintain a fairly straight grin as she wrapped it up. "I'm Skye Winter-" she began as Jack slapped a paw on the desk.</p>
<p>"And I'm jack Savage!" he managed between laughs.</p>
<p>"for Skye High News, where we've always got an eye in the Skies!" the vixen finished whilst Nick glared at the two from off-set, Judy having turned several shades of red.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N MkII:<br/>I really am sorry for the lack of updates guys, and they are coming, hopefully this is enjoyed, and takes a bit of the sting out of the wretchedly long period of silence on my part.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>